All The Above
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Human Au! Pitch Black is a man with a streak notion of the desire to be the one at the top, until one day a six year old stumbles into his life who can't even remember why he was there, but only knows his name as Jack. Does this mean Pitch has someone else to put before him? Rated T for Language, blood and other things. Little!Jack
1. Chapter 1

_Crash _

_Disclaimer~_

* * *

"Everyone! Kozmotis has just completed another contract; the company is now ours!"

The large room of small workspaces eruoted with joy filled shouts and cheers as the gazed to a tall man that had just strolled out the elevator, smiling softly. His jet black hair seemed to match the black suit he wore and long coat. He clacked his feet on the floor to knock the snow off his black shiny shoes. A man wearing a white collar shirt jogged his way over to him, offering a cup of mocha. "Congrats, Pitch," he rewarded. Pitch smiled. "Thank you, Onyxander."

Onyxander, or Onyx for short, took a sip from his own cup of coffee. "Man, that was a wicked deal that you, yet again, took down like it was nothing. You never stop surprising me or anyone." Pitch nodded with a chuckle. "Harder than it looks. Mr. Montallio wasn't going down without a struggle. "

"That is why Manny is declaring that you might just become Head Manager of the corporation- why, he even said you could be the mystery person to take up after him!"

"Really? Oh, how exciting. I never thought I could be one of the richest yet hardest worker in the company all at once? Boy would my father be proud?"

The pinch of sarcasm in his voice didn't affect Onyx who raised a curious eyebrow. " But Pitch... You never knew your father," he exclaimed. Pitch lowered his gaze a bit in sadness, but he quickly replaced it with his pride mask and rolled his eyes, walking to his private office with Onyx following behind. "Yes, I know. Which will be a darn shame to wonder how the bastard's face would look like when he now sees the 'failure' he abandoned at the age of one," he growled. Onyx sighed at his friend's anger for his father.

Pitch and him are like brothers; if Pitch was upset, he was upset. If Pitch was mad, he was mad. They felt like blood related and had been at each other's side since kindergarten. Best part was that they shared credit; Pitch would mention Onyx during every achievement like stars did at Grammies. So every time Pitch mentioned his father, Onyx would grow angry because he felt like both of them were abandoned. Pitch was a good guy... He sometimes can be a major brag/cockblock, but still if Onyx can trust anyone it would be the man.

"Oh come on, Pitch. You and I both know that your father is an ass for leaving you and your ill mother, but we both know what he had missed," Onyx said with a small smile. He motioned his hands to the trophy shelf that was rowed with awards and certificates. "I mean, look at what you have accomplished without him, and you know what?" Onyx pressed a finger to Pitch's chest, "It was all you." Pitch smiled.

"I could not have done this without you, my friend."

"Damn right! I thought you would take up that credit."

Onyx then walked to the door when Pitch remembered. "Oh! And Onyxander..." Onyx turned to his friend. "Yes?"

"... Thanks. For everything."

Onyx nodded. "No problem bud... Now head up..."

"Shoulders loose..."

"Best buds..."

"In the hoop."

"BUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZAAAA!" both finished. The two friends burst into laughter and Onyx walked out the door, waving goodbye before it shut closed. Minutes later, Pitch got a text on his phone and he read it.

**Going to the bar for celebration; be ready at eight, Head Man.! ;) **

**Onyx the nightmare~ **

Pitch laughed softly and stood, walking to the trophy shelf. He lifted one trophy in his palm. It was not really _A _trophy, it was really a toy action figure with its feet glued onto a rock that- in sloppy words- said, '**To the best brother ever, Kozzy! Love your best brother and crime fighting buddy: Onyx!**' Pitch smiled and placed the trophy back on the shelf. Onyx had given him that trophy in first grade when Pitch had absolutely no friends whatsoever. Onyx was just like him, which made them the two best of friends that grew into unrelated brothers.

speaking of unrelated he forgot that early closing hour was at seven pm today, giving him enough time to prepare for a tonight celebration with his buddy. But this time, he wasn't sure. Whenever they 'accidentally' get wasted... The results are not so pretty. Suddenly, the door opened and a man stepped in. He was at least an inch shorter than Pitch and wore a gray nice suit, unlike everyone else. He was handsome with his light grey eyes, combed blonde hair, and perfect jawline mixed with the face that was appeared to be carved by angels. This was 'Andres': work hotshot.

Every women's future husband.

Big buck Richy Rich...

And so happens to be Pitch's top competitor (And number one person on his hit list). Andres threw Pitch a smile, almost a snarky smirk, showing his pearly whites. "What do you want now, Andres?" Pitch asked in the best polite way he could. Andres shrugged innocently. "What? Can't an Ol'rival or arch nemesis as you would put it, come and congratulate one of Moon Corporation's finest workers? If I didn't have any intelligence, I would say that you might win at our little shinnannigan," he chuckled. Pitch forced a smile.

"Oh, I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve, Mr. Andres. Kozmotis Pitchiner does not and will not ever go down without a fight. You just make it seem like an obstacle for me," he shot back.

Andres frowned, but Pitch kept on his game face, seeing he had stuck a nerve. "You know better than I Pitch that when Manny's time passes, it will be ME who will take up the company. If in time you are able to accept that I might let you keep your job," he spat. Pitch chuckled. "Oh please, I rather jump off this building than ever work for your circumstances. So you might want to invest your fortune in a piggy bank, Mr. Andres. Fortune will prove to Manny who is the better business man to carry on this company. Which will be me by the way."

"We shall see about that. Enjoy life, Pitch," Andres crooned before walking calmly out the room. Pitch folded his arms. "Prick."

* * *

***Later on that day* **

A man stood under a dim light, tied securely in a wooden chair, and was battered up a bit; red stains of his blood dripped onto his tattered clothes. "So you thought I was kidding, eh Overland?" a gruff voice purred from the darkness. The man, or John Overland, shot his head up, his brown eyes sparked with terror. Out the shadows, a tall figure, wearing a black suit, and a white mask with black cover cloth that hid his eyes. "Well, think again."

"D-Dre!" John gasped.

"Where is my money?" the man who went by _Dre_ growled, causing John to flinch with a prick of fear striking up his spine. John looked up at the other with wide, fearful eyes as he shrunk in his restraints, wanting to vanish just to be tore out of his glare. "I-I don't have it yet; I need more time, Dre! Please, I have a family to provide for," he exclaimed with a tremble in his words. The masked man stalked behind the chair like snake stalking a trapped rat. "Let us not forget, Mr. Overland...," he hissed, bending to press his lips close to the captive's ear, "it was me who GOT you that little wife of yours. If it wasn't for me, you would still be a bum awaiting for a happily ever after... Especially to start a family with two _lovely children_. I can take that away faster than I gave."

John felt his heart skip a beat, and he turned his head so he was gazing straight into the black mask eyes. "What did you do to my children?" he growled. There was a snort heard behind the mask before Dre snapped his fingers. Seconds later, a massive, muscular man, or 'Jim', stepped into the light, holding two smaller forms by the arm. One was a girl, probably 16 with long beautiful brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a delightful sight. The other was a little boy, probably 5 with messy brown forward jagged hair, brown eyes, and holding tightly a white stuffed bunny. Both were still in their pajamas. John fought in his restraints.

"Emma! Jack!" he screamed.

Emma and Jack tried running to their father, but Jim's grip was too strong. "Dad! What's going on here?!" she demanded with a shake in her voice. "Daddy, I'm scawed!" Jack whimpered, tears tracking down his face. Dre chuckled darkly and walked over to the siblings. "No, please! Leave my children out of this! They're innocent!" John begged. He was now practically crying. Dre ignored him and crouched down to Jack and cupped the tyke's face gently; Jack whimpered and held his stuff animal tighter. "Oh shhh, shshshsh," Dre crooned, rubbing the boy's hair soothingly. Jack obeyed and tried calming his crying. "There, there, that's it, little one." Jack sniffled.

"Why are you huwting my daddy?" he asked in a small tone.

Dre sighed. "Because your daddy owes me money and if he doesn't pay me back, it's call 'stealing'. And I hate it when people steal from me. Understand, child?" he said softly. Jack nodded. "Leave him alone," Emma said bravely. "Emma, DON'T," John said sternly. He felt his stomach turn in fear for his daughter as the mask turned to her. He could tell that whatever eyes hid under the black, were glaring darkly at her. Dre stood and stalked in front of the young girl, who did not even flinch in fear. "You know, as much as I hate thieves , I really hate children who can't seem to understand what manners are," he hissed. Emma frowned. "Go to hell-"

_SMACK! _

The sound of hand meeting flesh rang about the room. John began thrashing in his chair, screaming, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU EVIL BASTARD!" Jack began crying. "I'm scawed!" he wailed. Emma rubbed her red cheek in shock and began trying to claw the man, screaming curses that was forbidden to her mouth. Luckily, Jim held her back. Jack sat on his bum and wailed as he hid his eyes from the scary event taking place. "I want Mommy!"

Dre groaned and walked over to the toddler, lifting him into his arms and rubbing his back. "Enough, child. That's enough crying," he said strictly. "He's scared!" Emma choked out. Dre walked over back in front of her and Emma recoiled, afraid to be hit again. Surprisingly, Jack was handed in her free arm. Jim released her other arm, giving her the advantage to hold Jack more securely; she rubbed the back of her little brother's head and bounced him up and down. "Sistew... I'm scawed," Jack whispered.

Dre walked away from the two and strolled in front of John, before instantly pulling a gun under his chin. Emma gasped and looked away with a small cry, causing her to hold onto Jack tighter. Tears tracked down her face in terror. "Now listen to me, Johnny boy," Dre growled leaning down so that the mask was inches from the father's face. "I'm returning TONIGHT. If you do not have my money, I will hunt you down and kill you and your family, understand?"

"..."

"Do. You. Understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good..."

Dre then turned around and walked away, rubbing Jack's hair; Emma pulled her brother away from the evil man. Jim followed his boss as well, leaving the family alone.

Emma ran to the chair and started untying the ropes and once she was done, John threw himself over his children, sobbing uncontrollably. Jack took the opportunity to clutch onto his father's bloody shirt, nuzzeling his head on the man's shoulder. Emma sobbed on her father's chest, staining his shirt with watermelon tears. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, kids. I'm so sorry."

"What's going to happen to us, Dad?"

..."Hell."

* * *

Smooth jazz filled 'Sandy's bar' where Pitch and Onyx had decided to celebrate for the achievement. But with Pitch sitting like a depressed drunk, twirling his straw in his magarida, Onyx felt the board need to groan out loud and slap his palms in his face. "Alright, what is wrong?! You look like my cousin Steve when his wife divorced him on Hanuka!" he exclaimed. Pitch still kept his face on his swirling drink. "Nothing, my friend, just..." He turned to face Onyx with a curious face. "Do you honestly think that I can run the entire business if Manny retired? Will I be the outstanding option?"

Onyx slapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, and gave him a honest smile. "Pitch, I would let you do my _taxes_. Of coarse you are an outstanding choice to run for the new owner, besides... It's better than working with Mr. I-am-asking-to-get-my-ass-kicked," he said, talking about Andres. Both friends laughed. Just as Pitch lifted his drink, Onyx made him place it down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, this ain't Beverly fuckin' Hills, Pitch," he chuckled, "... Yo, Sandy!" he hollered. To his voice, a man with spiky blonde hair, and a chubby complexion came to their service with a bkw. "Two shots each please," Onyx ordered. Pitch's eyes widened.

"No, Onyx. No getting drunk tonight, I have a meeting tomorrow at three," he said with a strict tone.

"Come on, Pitch, don't be a b-"

"Don't even go there."

Onyx pursed his lips. "Pitch, please! Live a little, you only live once!"

"Jesus lived twice-"

"Don't be a chicken shit!"

A whistle was heard and their drinks were slid to them. Onyx lifted his up and glared at Pitch. "Do it," he said with a growl. Pitch folded his arms and pursed his lips. "No." Onyx whined, but then got an idea; a smirk came upon his lips. "Fine... I'all just ask Andres to come and have a drink with me. Maybe we can celebrate this," he exclaimed. Pitch perked up and immediately, his face ed red. Onyx ticked his head like a metronome like he knew what would happen in a matter of seconds.

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

"Damnit! Let me see that!" Pitch roared and snatched up his shot before tilting his head back and taking it all in one drink. Onyx grinned and did the same to his, understanding now that the fun had began. Pitch sighed. The strong taste sank to his taste buds and burned the back of his throat, but it felt fantastic. It soothed him down that he quickly drank the other. Onyx chuckled in glee and rubbed his friend's back.

"Another one?"

Pitch pursed his lips.

"Just one more, and that's it."

***Seventeen Shots Later* **

Pitch and Onyx came stumbling out the bar, feeling dizzy and well... Not like themselves. They stumbled and walked like there were spiders in their pants. They laughed loud and crazy, and as they supported each other from falling, they tipped over a trash can. "Y~ou know what *burp* my frien'?" Pitch slurred, pressing a finger to Onyx's chest. Onyx leaned his ear to Pitch's face. "Wha'? Wha'?"

"I *burp* am enjoyin' this *hiccup* this~er day with you, j~oey."

Onyx put on a stupid look. "Wha'? I can't hear you Pitch! I can't hear you Pitch?!"

Like Pitch had said... The results are never pleasant when coming to getting wasted. "I love you man~... I lo~ve you mannnn," he whispered. Onyx nodded lazily and both stumbled down the road. Up ahead, was Pitch's house- or mansion... Worst of all, it had a drunk man's nightmare...

Stairs.

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

John threw four bags into the trunk, each containing clothes for each of them. His wife, Emma, Jack, and himself; he packed the lightest. In his pants, under his shirt was his hand gun he used for emergencies. "What's going on, John?" Mary Overland demanded with a strain in her voice. John gazed at her and opened his mouth to speak...

But how could he explain?

Mary waited for an answer, but only got, "I messed up, M." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What? What do you mean, John? You didn't mess up anything, I mean we have two beautiful children, a neat life, a wonderful marriage-"

"It's not about that, Mary," John said, a little more frustration in his voice as he slammed the trunk shut. Mary flinched for she had never heard her husband with such fear in his voice. "Then what is wrong? Please, John I must know," she begged grabbing her husband's hand. John looked down at the woman he loves and cupped her cheek, rubbing a thumb across her cheek. "Before... Before I met you, I-"

"We're ready," a voice interrupted.

John and Mary looked to see Emma with a pink book-bag, holding Jack's hand. Mary looked back up at John, wanting to hear the rest of what he had to say. "I'll tell you once we're safe," he whispered. She nodded and the family quickly got in the car. The tires screeched off the drive-way and jolted as it made it to the street before speeding off.

Inside the car was quiet and as the headlights smothered the darkened streets, the moment grew more heart pounding. Emma sat with Jack, playing paddy-cake to get his innocent mind off of things. "So where are we going? What will we eat? What about the kids? What about-"

"Damnit, Mary I don't know!" John yelled, making everyone especially Jack, flinch. From the review mirror, John could see the toddler looking back at his eyes with a state of wonder like, 'why is Daddy mad?' John gave him a assuring smile. "Hey um, kiddo. You know what 1+1 is?" he asked. "Four!" Jack chirped, holding up six fingers. John chuckled along with Emma and Mary.

"Oh yeah? Why is it four?"

"Because the four of us, makes one!" Jack replied.

Almost instantly, John began crying out loud. "John? What's wrong?" Mary asked in concern. "Don't cwy, Daddy," Jack whimpered, ready to cry himself. John rubbed his eyes and sniffled. "That's... That's right, Kiddo. We are one. I love you little man," he croaked. Jack smiled and unbuckled himself.

Just as he hugged his father's head from behind the seat, Mary noticed another pair of headlights...

Heading towards them. "JOHN LOOK OUT!" .

Emma, in immediate reaction grabbed her little brother by the waist and swung open the door. She literally threw the tyke out the car just at the nick of time. The car heading towards the family's smashed against their side and immediately, both cars went flying off the cliff...

Twirling...

Spinning...

Falling...

Finally for what seemed like years, the two cars crashed into the water... And sank...

Jack, who laid on the grass with a large gash on his forehead that leaked with crimson, took weak gasps of air, feeling his mind fog... Until everything..

Went...

Pitch black...

* * *

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_Am I still drunk?_

**O.O... I love you. Period. **

**Disclaimer~ **

* * *

The first thing Pitch woke up with, was a MAJOR,

ass.

Hangover.

His brain pounded on his skull and his spine felt like jumping out of his body at the moment, but most of all, he felt regret. Though his memory was foggy, he couldn't help but have the sudden aware that something was... Odd?- no, _wrong. _Something was oddly _wrong... _Suddenly, Pitch gagged and jolted into a sprint, running into his bathroom, slamming the door shut as well.

Sounds of Pitch's insides being hacked out his system filled the silence for at least twenty seconds. Pitch felt like he was gonna die from the loss of breathing and such. "God, that was hell," he rumbledled, flushing the toilet and getting to his feet. He still felt dizzy and his head still felt like his brain would pop out any second, but he couldn't help but internally curse Onyx for talking him in to getting drunk, speaking of which, where was Onyx? Pitch shrugged and twisted the doorknob. He's probably sitting on his... Just as Pitch opened the door, his eyes widened from what they had captured below...

"Hi, Mistew!" a toddler, no older than five (Jack), chirped with a bright smile.

Pitch screamed in shock and literally leaped over the small child, landing on the other side and stared down like he was seeing a rat. "How did you get in here?! When did you get here?!" Pitch demanded. Jack giggled. "Earlier, silly!" he exclaimed. Pitch furrowed his eyebrows (He has eyebrows XD) in confusion. He doesn't remember squat about earlier! "What? I-I don't understand," he said. Jack pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. "You don't remembew? Nice lady came and gafe me to you. You were weally happy."

Pitch's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait... She _gave _you to me? And I was_happy?!_" he questioned. Jack nodded. The man took several deep breaths before slowly stepping back from the boy, who inched over a step. "Whewe awe you going?" the tyke asked, stepping closer. Pitch jumped back, scared to death of what he was witnessing. Jack this time took two small steps, but that was all Pitch needed to yelp and jump on his bed. Jack giggled and tried crawling on as well. "Gah! Get away from me!" Pitch said shakily once Jack was fully on. He jumped off the bed and ran out the room; Jack laughed delightfully and followed behind. "Wait, Mistew!" he called, doing a little skip step to speed up his tiny pace.

"Onyxzander! Onyx, help! I think I'm still drunk!" Pitch screamed, running down the hallway. He darted clumsily down the stairs, nearly tripping once or twice, till he made it to manor, where Onyx laid sloppily on the couch; his mouth released loud snores and his body was covered in pieces of food and popcorn. Pitch rushed behind the couch and with no hesitation at all, he used both hands to shove his friend off. The body hit the floor and Onyx shot up, screaming, "You are not the father!"

Pitch stared at him awkwardly, but quickly shook it off. "Onyx, get up! I got a little munchkin running rampid in my house! He could be a mugger!" he exclaimed. Onyx jumped to his feet faster than a cat that had made contact with water. "What?! Holy crap! I'll get the bat!" he said. Just as he turned, a giggle was heard behind. The two men froze and Onyx slowly turned around to see Jack staring at Pitch. The tyke ran over and tapped Pitch's leg. "Tag!"

Immediately, Onyx hid behind Pitch with a scream. "My God, is that a kid?! How'd he get in here- wait, could I still be drunk?!" he questioned. Pitch shook his head as he watched Jack run off. "No, I see him too-"

**Crash! **

"Uh oh. Sowwy Mistew!" Jack's voice rang in Pitch's antique room. "Was that the vase you got from China?" Onyx asked. Pitch, now fuming in anger, nodded. "Yes it was." Onyx stepped to the coffee table and grabbed a hardcover book, placing on a dark game face. "Okay, you grab him from behind and I'll do the rest," he exclaimed. Pitch stared at him like he was an alien and realized, putting Onyx's armed hands down. "No, I have a feeling that this is just a... Regular child. Nothing dangerous," he said. "What? This could be a beast! A manchild!" Onyx hissed. Pitch ignored him and walked quietly to the antique room, seeing the shattered vase, noting to mourn for that later, but his saw not one sight of the child. "Little one? Hello, are you in here?" he called.

There was a snicker coming from the left where Pitch looked to see the clothed table. He moved slowly towards it, able to hear the snickers getting closer. He reached a hand to move the cloth, but feared that a knife would slice him like in the movies. Pitch grabbed the edge of the drape, and sucking in a breath, he yanked it up...

To see nothing.

Before he could question the boy's existence, the face of the child popped out from above the bottom of the table. "Boo!" Jack yelled. Pitch yelped and fell back on his bum. Jack crawled out from the table, laughing joyfully at his stunt. "I scawed you!" he cheered, pointing a finger to the startled man. Pitch frowned and stood before quickly snatching the laughing tyke by the head (Yeah, Jack is small) and holding him an arm's distance. Quickly, he scurried out the room and moved to Onyx. "Hurry! Look at the security cam! We need to find out where he came from," Pitch ordered.

* * *

"Okay, um... Right here! Stop!"

Onyx clicked the pause on the computer screen, where there was a woman, dark skinned and dressed in a blossom shirt with white jeans. On her badge, as they zoomed in read: **Recheal Ortiz; Head Manager of Burgess Foster Care Center. **"I am starting to get an upset feeling on where this is going," Onyx muttered. Onyx clicked the play icon and the scene was played out in front of them.

_Recheal rang the doorbell of the mansion twice, then took a step back. Seconds later, Pitch opened it, revealing to her his lopsided smile and droopy eyes. "He~llooo," he slurred. Recheal acted a smile and did a little bow with her head. "Morning, Mr. Black. Sorry to be here so early, but I have an oppisition that the Mayor required to you," she exclaimed. Pitch nodded sluggishly. "Of coarse, my dear! Eer, wha *hiccup* is the um, oppositi~ion?" he asked. _

_Recheal seemed to be taken back. "Are you sure? This one is quite heavy," she exclaimed. _

_Pitch swatted his index finger down saying, "Pitch Black is up fer any *burp* thing!" _

_"Oh... okay. Um, Jack, sweetie! Come out dear!" Recheal called behind. Seconds later, the boy in Pitch's mansion came running to the doorstep, jumping up and down excitedly. "I'm Jack! I wove snow!" Jack squealed as he spun in circles. Recheal chuckled and ruffled the tyke's hair. "The Mayor needs you to take care of Jack here. Poor sweetheart, he had gotten into an incident hours ago and he wasn't badly injured... He just suffered a MAJOR concussion. He can't seem to remember anything, not even his parents. Only his name. You think you can handle him until the orphanage is ready to handle in more kids?" _

_Pitch burped. "Yea~shhh... Yeshhh," he whispered. _

_Recheal suddenly noticed something and leaned in. "Mr. Black, are you drunk?" _

_"Nah! I'm juuuust tired!" _

_"Oh... Well, if you have any questions, just go by the Foster Center and I will explain everything. Have a niceday, and by the way... I'm liking the new shell. You are finally thinking about someone else for once." With that, Recheal turned away. _

Onyx stopped the video and both him and Pitch were eyes wide and mouths agaped in shock. "What... The hell... Did you do?" Onyx gasped out. Pitch shot a glare at his friend. "What did I do?! If you wouldn't have convinced me to get drunk with you, NONE of this would have happened!" he yelled. "What?! I was only trying to ease your mind away, you didn't have to drink down to your ass!" he shot back. "Well, you persuaded me into doing it! You couldn't have let me enjoy my nice beverage!?"

"Sorry, but I am not a prissy chick that eats SALAD twenty four seven!"

There was a sudden tug on Pitch's pants and Pitch gazed down to see Jack rubbing his tummy. "I'm hungwy, Mistew," the toddler whined. Pitch groaned out loud and lifted Jack into his arms. "Why is it always me?" he mumbled. He couldn't take care of a CHILD! Having a child means having responsibilities, having responsibilities means wasting money, wasting money means bye-bye to being owner of Moon Corp. He couldn't sacrifice that! Pitch Black is always on top, and that is where he'll stay!

Once they had made it to the kitchen, Pitch placed Jack on the counter. "Stay. Shut up," he muttered, and began digging in the food cabinet as Jack swung his feet and gazed down. "Mistew, I don't think this is sawfe," he exclaimed. Pitch rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you to shut up," he growled. Jack wasn't affected at all by the rudeness the man was giving so he only kept a plain face. Pitch finally found what he was looking for and set it down in front of Jack. It was a can of beans and pork. Jack tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "What's dat?" he asked.

Pitch folded his arms. "It's FOOD. Enjoy."

"Kozmotis Pitchiner, have you lost your commonsense?!" Onyx erupted from behind.

Pitch looked at his friend. "What? I am feeding the kid."

Onyx snatched the can of pork and beans and held it to Pitch's face. "This is not what you give to a five year old! They most likely prefer cereal! Understand?" he scolded. Pitch flailed his arms in the air. "Fine! You take care of him, I will go talk with Burgess Foster Care!" he exclaimed, storming away. "Oh and Pitch!" Onyx called, hoisting Jack in his arms. "Get a high chair! I don't think setting him on the counter is very safe."

The two heard the front door slam shut and Jack, now sucking on his thumb, smiled. "I wike him!" he chirped happily. Onyx couldn't help but chuckle softly. "So Jack, what kind of cereal you want?" he cooed.

"The small weprechaun!" (Lucky Charms)

* * *

**Sorry, wanted to end the chapter there. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Memory Wipe _

**Sorry for the late update. Here is the next chap! **

**Disclaimer~ **

* * *

Never in his life has Pitch ever drove as fast as his car could go, until in a matter of minutes he finally arrived at the Burgess Foster Care Center; it was a large two story building made of reddish brown brick, chipped and dented. Multiple windows were added to the building's structure along with a black door which was the entrance. Pitch stumbled out his car and ran up the steps and literally threw himself inside. He startled two children that sat in the chairs, and he also surprised the same woman in the video, Reachel.

"Mr. Black! You showed up a bit sooner than I expected," she said, trying her best to ignore the stains noticeable on the wealthy man's white collar shirt.

Pitch leaned breathlessly on the counter and gulped large breaths of air before speaking. "M... Ma'am... Mrs. Reachel, it appears that we have a problem." Reachel snorted a chuckle. "It appears, Pitch. You are out of character today. How is Jack? Has the boy remembered anything yet?" she asked.

"That is what I came to talk about. I apologize dearly, but... I want to return him," he said, the politeness strained in his voice, Reachel gave him a cold glare. "And WHY is that, Mr. Black?" she said in a near growl. Pitch winced and tapped his fingers nervously on the counter. "Because... Last night was a misconception. Um, did you ask if I could _keep _the Jack boy?" he questioned.

"Well, I asked if you could _tend _to him until the Orphanage can take in some more children. But in my opinion, Mr. Black, I was hoping that you had a heart change and would be fond of Jack to... Keep him. You know, like a father-son deal?"

"Well, as touching as that opinion of yours sounds, Mrs. Reachel... I... Can't tend nor hold onto Jack. So I am going to have to... Return him so that you can find someone else to hold him."

Reachel's glare dropped degrees and she folded her arms, pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes into slits. "Oh, so lemme get this straight," she began in a low tone, "you think that you can agree to hold onto a child. Have him for a few hours. Change your mind. Then _return _him like a coat you place in a closet?!" Every half sentence, she prodded Pitch in the chest with a straight finger. Pitch felt like he was in the danger zone with this lady as her voice grew.

"I-I-uh-"?

"I don't give a _damn _who you are Mr. Pitch Black, but boy do I have a few impolite words for your lack of love and care!"

Pitch yelped as the front of his shirt was grabbed onto and he was pulled inches from the angered woman's face that crunched in an unpleasant way. "Jack has been through _hell _in one night. He has NOBODY and if you give him up it. will. break him," she hissed. Pitch gulped. "I understand... B-but you must also as well understand that I am not in proper position to care for this child. I am a man who depends on wealth to.. To..."

"Be on the top?"

Pitch gazed at her like she came from a different planet. "What? No! I just... I count... I need the money- it cannot go to some child I do not even know of! He will..."

Reachel frowned. "Save it. All you men care about these days is yourselves, especially you. But hey, what can I expect from the Pitch Black, Burgess' wealthiest man besides Andres."

Pitch frowned at he nemesis' name AND Reachel's temper, so he had a desire to end this. "So can I return the child or what?" he muttered, not able to stop the attitude. Reachel pursed her lips and placed a hand on her hip. "As much as I would agree you return Jack as well- not to mention you would probably set him in a corner as you count your money- we have a six month policy: A child must be within your care for six months if you wish to return him. But until the orphanage is able, it might be a little earlier. To make permanent acception to keep a child, you must sign the adoption papers. But I guess we should put a label that says 'Rich snobs don't require such.'"

Pitch smacked his lips. "So six months... I guess that won't be too long I mean how much can one child need."

"Well, they need affection, love, care, food, clothes, health, and what was that other thing? Oh yes- a FAMILY!"

Pitch groaned, then he noticed the clock and gasped. "Two thirty?! I have that meeting- If I have any questions Reachel, I will be sure to get back to you," he said. Reachel rolled her eyes. "Just... go," he said coldly. Never minding, the man ran out the doors, leaving Reachel in anger. "Prick," she spat, going back to her paper work.

* * *

Pitch quickly made it back to the manor and quickly cleansed up the smell of alcohol and look a entoxication. Just as he rushed briskly downstairs, he noticed Onyx combing Jack's mop of brown hair gently into a more mannered way. "What are you doing?" Pitch asked. Onyx placed the comb away. "Getting Jack ready," he replied.

"Oh goodie, your shipping him to antartica," Pitch said sarcastically. Jack smiled brightly. "Is dat where the evil Penguin wives so Batman can't catch him?" he asked. Onyx chuckled and stood, never answering. "No Pitch, he is going with you," he exclaimed. Pitch gaped.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Come on, Pitch. The kiddo needs air. Besides, I gotta get home, Mary is going to nag."

"I cannot take a child to business!"

"And why not?"

Pitch frowned. "If the community knew I was in possession of a child, then I got to deal with the reporters, then the media, then the news clipping!" he explained. Onyx shook his head and began walking to the door. "Just do it, bozo," he groaned before walking out. Pitch sighed and gazed down at Jack broadly. "So... You know how to talk about Economics?" he questioned. Jack blinked twice. "What's dat?" he asked.

I'm screwed...

* * *

**So um my internet is down and will be like that for a very long time, but I will try to find a way to update. Sorry. So if an update is taking centries, then you know why.**


End file.
